


Intro to Twins

by PersonalSpaceStef



Series: Stilinski Twins [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Pre-Season/Series 01, Stilinski Family Feels, Tofu :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 16:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13193988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersonalSpaceStef/pseuds/PersonalSpaceStef
Summary: This is a short introduction of the Stilinski familiy.The Sheriff and his twins, Stiles and Anna.Or how everyone should have twins in their family, or be friends with some.





	Intro to Twins

Sheriff Henryk Stilinski gets to the store 5 minutes later than he agreed on with his twins.

Naturally they’re not waiting by the jeep anymore. Shaking his head he parks his cruiser and checks his phone.

Of course Stiles send him a message. God forbid they would call.  
He hated texting. His fingers always seem too big for the small digital buttons, but his kids had insisted he had to learn how to use What’sApp. Otherwise he probably wouldn’t hear from the two of them as often.

* Already inside. Bring shopping cart. Forgot. Thx *

Entering the store he greets the woman leaving it with a light smile and a nod. He is still in his uniform, so people act/react accordingly.

He finds his daughter in the second aisle. She is standing at the end of it and if he had to guess, his son is standing right around the corner.

The way she is gesturing and pulling faces at someone he can’t see, tells him everything he needs to know.

She isn’t talking, nor does he hear his son speaking. Which is surprising in itself.

They never seem to shut up since they started talking.  
Stiles started early with just seven months.  
Anna had seemed to watch her brother make a fool of himself with dadadadada sounds and started talking much later. With eighteen month [they had been so worried] she talked for the first time in the present of her parents in a complete sentence. Big shock for everyone.

Claudia and Henryk Stilinski learn later on, that the twins had talked to each other in secret.  
Because that’s something twins have and if you’re not one or don’t know any, you just can’t understand the connection. 

 

The Stilinskis were high school sweethearts and had been together for years.

When they finally had become pregnant, they both wanted a child of the opposite sex.  
Healthy, naturally, was what they wished for the most and they were going to love the person they had made together, but Claudia wanted a little tomboy [and she for sure had gotten her wish] and Henryk wanted a little princess to spoil.  
When their gynecologist heard that, he only laughed and congratulated them at their second visit that they would get a chance for that to happen.  
Claudia had laughed and only said “See Henryk, even God doesn’t want us to choose.”

As far as Henryk is concerned, everyone should have twins in their family or immediate circle of friends.  
They’re the perfect two for one deal.

Taking a few steps closer to his kids, he feels his shoulders relax and leans more heavily on the handrail of the shopping cart. 

Sometimes it seems like you’re only looking at part of the puzzle, like there is a piece missing.  
Stiles steps closer to Anna and Henryk can see them both now.  
Everything makes much more sense, when you can see them together.

They start debating over the food – planning what to eat that weekend.

Salt vs. fat content. How much calories? It goes back and forth a bit. Each reading it off the food item they’re holding.  
Henryk knows his food future is looking bleak.  
When they’re done, Anna wanders off; with his luck… she will bring back tofu. -.-  
Stiles turns around and notices his father watching him. “Hey, male parental unit.”, he says cheekily.  
His father is not impressed and answers drily. “Hello, Wojciech.”  
His son scowls but comes over and bumps shoulders with the older man. Apparently hugging is not cool in public. He smiles though, so Henryk takes it as a win.  
Stiles puts the groceries in the cart, without dropping the breakables.  
Anna usually describes her brother as Bambi. Big bright brown eyes, long flailing limbs and lots of curiosity. His hair is shorn too short to be trendy [“What did you do? You’re not a sheep!”].

Sometimes he dresses like a Winchester: Jeans + Shirt + Plaid = Stiles  
Occasionally she is allowed to put him in a jacket; than he has style. At least according to his sister.

Stiles is a nerd and in small towns like Beacon Hills girls are apparently not yet into that.  
Maybe it’s a college thing, Henryk isn’t sure.  
He is actually a bit relieved, that he doesn’t have to worry about his son’s dating life yet.

 

When the kids were five they both changed their names. Claudia laughed about it for ages. No matter how much it was argued against, in the end the two five year old kids won.  
You wonder why? Because being head strong was something Claudia and Henryk had in common.  
“There twice as bad as we are, my dear.”  
And so Wojciech Stilinski became Stiles and, mostly because she didn’t want to feel left out, Zuzanna went with Anna.

 

When Anna was four she wanted to become a princess. Not because of the dress, or the prince, or the maid, or the carriage. No, she wanted the talking animals and she cried for a long time when her parents explained the truth to her.  
Going to the zoo with her was kind of amusing afterwards. She kept glaring at all the animals like they had personally disappointed her.

 

The siblings share a few features. The most obvious are the golden brown eyes and the hair color.  
There are certain subconscious mannerisms that they both have, when they don’t feel observed in their natural habitat.  
Or how similar they look when you surprise them, a deer in the headlights has nothing on them.

Anna seems more graceful than her brother. But that illusion only lasts till she stumbles for the first time and then proceeds to curse like a sailor.  
She mostly curses in Polish, so most people don’t notices what she is doing. Henryk understands her just fine and occasionally wonders, which grandmother taught her the words. 

His daughter is more the artsy type. She is always drawing, is never without pencils and notebook.  
Roughly five months ago she discovered beanies for herself. Seeing her without one outside of the house is an exception.  
To Henryk’s dismay Anna discovered that she has pretty legs and has started to show them off. But since she doesn’t wear skirts or dresses that are too short, Henryk can’t say anything.  
Being the daughter of the Sheriff apparently doesn’t work in Anna’s favor, because boys are still too scared to ask for a date.  
Neither Stiles nor Henryk are very sad about this.

At the end of sophomore year her best friend moved away to New York. She and Sarah were like Stiles and Scott still are.  
Henryk is worried that Anna will be lonely and might eventually get jealous of the boys relationship.

After moping around half the summer holidays Mellissa had a suggestion.  
The long term ward of the hospital needed volunteers.  
Reading to the old people, taking a walk through the garden with them and making time for them.  
Basically all the things the staff sadly didn’t have enough time to do. 

Anna loved doing this work. Even when school started again, she went to the hospital twice a week.

 

“Hey, daddy!”

Her right arm comes around his shoulder and she kisses his cheek. 

“Hey, sweetie.”

She puts a package of tofu and one of mozzarella in the shopping cart. 

‘Oh, boy.’

###

Extra Scene  
Stiles and Anna do a Stress-Test with every new deputy. It’s like an initiation.  
One day one of his new deputies had come to him and just said, “You kid is a menace.”  
The sheriff didn’t even look up from filling out his paperwork and commented. “Yeah, I know.”  
And because he loved freaking his new deputies out, he had followed it up with a small: “Wait, which one do you mean?”  
The shocked “There is more than one?” makes him smile every time he thinks back to it.

**Author's Note:**

> After this you can either start reading my Zombie Story or later I will upload my Coffee Shop AU.
> 
> The Zombie Story ist mostly canon till Season 4. The beginning is already up.
> 
> The Coffee Shop story will be AU all the way because the twins will, accidently, stop Peter from killing Laura and basically stumble their way into the pack.
> 
> Have fun.


End file.
